AGW Hardballer
The AGW Hardballer is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge. It serve as the standard-issue sidearm for the Dvinmiste Capia Armed Forces, designed by Anarchy, the Hardballer is the best-known of his designs to use the short recoil principle in its basic design. Other features included adjustable rear sights and a lengthened grip safety. It is popular with civilian shooters in competitive events. Compact variants are popular civilian concealed carry weapons in Dvinmiste Capia because of the design's relatively slim width and stopping power of the .45 ACP cartridge. It can be fitted with several attachments and upgrades, such as suppressors, scopes, a long slide, increased rate of fire and extended magazines. 'Overview' The Hardballer derives its name from round-nose hardball G.I. ammunition (solid 230 grain Full Metal Jacketed bullets). This is the round the pistol was designed to shoot. The Hardballer series of pistols all share a brushed stainless steel finish and a wide target style trigger with adjustable trigger stop. 'Design' Browning's basic Hardballer design has seen very little change throughout its production life. The basic principle of the pistol is recoil operation. As the expanding combustion gases force the bullet down the barrel, they give reverse momentum to the slide and barrel which are locked together during this portion of the firing cycle. After the bullet has left the barrel, the slide and barrel continue rearward a short distance. At this point, a link pivots the rear of the barrel down, out of locking recesses in the slide, and the barrel is stopped by making contact with the lower barrel lugs against the frame's vertical impact surface. As the slide continues rearward, a claw extractor pulls the spent casing from the firing chamber and an ejector strikes the rear of the case, pivoting it out and away from the pistol through the ejection port. The slide stops and is then propelled forward by a spring to strip a fresh cartridge from the magazine and feed it into the firing chamber. At the forward end of its travel, the slide locks into the barrel and is ready to fire again. However, if the fired round was the last round in the magazine, the slide will lock in the rearward position, which notifies the shooter to reload by ejecting the empty magazine and inserting a loaded magazine, and facilitates (by being rearwards) reloading the chamber, which is accomplished by either pulling the slide back slightly and releasing, or by pushing down on the slide stop, which releases the slide to move forward under spring pressure, strip a fresh cartridge from the magazine and feed it into the firing chamber. There are no fasteners of any type in the Hardballer design, excepting the grip screws. The main components of Hardballer are held in place by the force of the recoil spring. The pistol can be "field stripped" by partially retracting the slide, removing the slide stop, and subsequently removing the barrel bushing. Full disassembly (and subsequent reassembly) of the pistol to its component parts can be accomplished using several manually removed components as tools to complete the disassembly. The military mandated a grip safety and a manual safety. A grip safety, sear disconnect, slide stop, half cock position, and manual safety (located on the left rear of the frame) are on all standard Hardballers. Several companies have developed a firing pin block safety. Hardballer's 80 series uses a trigger operated one. Language cautioning against pulling the trigger with the second finger was included in the Hardballer manual. The same basic design has been offered commercially and has been used by other militaries. In addition to the Hardballer, models chambered for .38 Super, 9×19mm Parabellum, 7.65mm Parabellum, 9mm Steyr, .400 Corbon, and other cartridges were offered. 'Custom Models' Since its inception, the Hardballer has lent itself to easy customization. Replacement sights, grips, and other aftermarket accessories are the most commonly offered parts. Many companies have been offering the Hardballer as a base model for major customization. These modifications can range from changing the external finish, checkering the frame, and hand fitting custom hammers, triggers, and sears. Some modifications include installing compensators and the addition of accessories such as tactical lights and even scopes. A common modification of Anarchy's design is to use a full-length guide rod that runs the full length of the recoil spring. This adds weight to the front of the pistol, but does not increase accuracy, and does make the pistol slightly more difficult to disassemble. Custom guns can cost over $5,000 and are built from scratch or on existing base models. 'Variants' *'AMT Hardballer': The most common version. *'AMT Combat': was developed as a sports pistol. *'AMT Longslide': A version with an extended 7 in (178 mm) barrel. It has the same qualities as the Hardballer but with slide and barrel lengthened by 2 in (51 mm). *'AMT Skipper': A compact version of the Hardballer. It features a 4 in (102 mm) barrel. *'AMT Commando': A compact model of the 5 in (127 mm) Combat with a 4 in (102 mm) barrel but retaining the frame of the Combat model. It is chambered in .40 S&W and has an 8-round magazine capacity. *'AMT Accelerator': A version chambered for the powerful .400 Corbon cartridge featuring a 7 in (178 mm) barrel and an elongated beavertail. *'AMT Javelina': A longslide variant chambered in the 10mm Auto caliber with an 8-round capacity magazine. Category:Roleplay Guns Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages